User blog:Cdavymatias/Characters I wish to see in the game
Possible characters that maybe we can see in the game in the future. It is possible that some will be seen in the future, others maybe not... Normally in the game are added the most popular between the main characters of each film or franchise. :::Notes: ::: Pass the computer's arrow over the "#'" to get more details. ::: Press "Ctrl + F" to search for a specific film or character. ::: Character that I wish very much to see in the game Possible characters from current franchises in the game: ---- |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ::Unlike other franchises, focused on the films from Walt Disney Animation Studios canon (that is, like the characters in ''House of Mouse or ''Descendants', outside the film sequels, TV series and other continuations or adaptations'), after the incorporation of Angel it seems that this collection is the exception, but unlike her that was introduced in the series (and possibly was included for her popularity), maybe Dr. Hämsterviel and 625 will not be included because they were introduced in a sequel film. In that case, another good option I think would be a collection with Gantu, Grand Councilwoman and David Possible characters from other Disney Animation Studios films: From Disney Golden Era |} ---- |} ---- |} ---- |} ---- |} ---- |} ---- |- | *The Legend of Sleepy Hollow: Ichabod • Katrina • Brom Bones |style="width:10%"| |} ---- |} ---- |} From Disney Dark Era |} ---- |} ---- |} |} ---- |} ---- |} ---- |} ---- |} From Disney Renaissance |} ---- |} ---- |} ---- |} ---- ::(Honestly, I see only a 1% chance that this franchise will be included, for copyright reasons. But at least I include it in the list.) |} ::I do not include Tantor because he is a character too big in height and width for the game. From Disney Post-Renaissance |} ---- |} ---- |} ---- |} ---- |} ---- |} ---- |} ---- |} ---- |} From Disney Revival |} ---- |} ---- |} Possible characters from other Pixar films: |} ---- |} ---- |} ---- |} ---- |} ---- |} ---- |} ---- |} ---- |} Possible characters from other films and franchises: |} ---- |} ---- |} ---- |} ---- |} ---- |} ---- |} ---- |} ---- |} ---- |} ---- |} ---- |} ---- |} Possible characters from Disney Channel Movies: ::(A little complicated, since the game focuses on characters from Disney Animation Studios canon, Pixar, and other popular franchises of Walt Disney Pictures like Pirates of the Caribbean or The Nightmare Before Christmas. But if the old Club Penguin game added events from movies of this type... it is possible that also in Magic Kingdoms.) |} ---- |} ---- |} ---- |} Possible characters from TV series: ::(Since the appearance of Angel, it is possible that we will see more characters from television series.) |} ---- |} ---- |} ---- |} ---- |} ---- |} ---- |} ---- |} ---- |} ---- |} ---- |} ---- |} ---- |} Possible characters from Theme Parks: |} ---- |} Possible character costumes: *Mickey Mouse: Steamboat *Minnie Mouse: Clubhouse *Daisy Duck: Clubhouse *Chip: Rescue Ranger *Dale: Rescue Ranger *Boo: Pink Dress *Tinker Bell: Adventuress • Winter *Aurora: Blue Dress *Nick Wilde: Police *Baloo: Pilot *King Louie: Cheerful *Mr. Incredible: Glory Days • Citizen *Elastigirl: Citizen *Violet: Citizen *Dash: Citizen *Jack-Jack: Citizen *Frozone: Citizen *Jack Skellington: Christmas *Elsa: Spring *Anna: Spring *Mulan: Refined Dress • Ping *Hiro: Street clothes *Go Go: Street clothes *Honey Lemon: Street clothes *Wasabi: Street clothes *Fred''': Street clothes ---- Category:Blog posts